Total Undead Drama
by ToonLegion
Summary: In this alternate take of Total Drama Island  the first season , a passing vampire takes up residence on the island for a bit and learns of the show shooting nearby. Contestants soon start dropping like flies, but not for being voted off...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Total Undead Drama

A Total Drama Island fanfic by Richie Datsun aka ToonLegion

Disclaimer: All Total Drama Island characters are property of Fresh TV and Teletoon.

Nightfall; Raining, Storming

Lousy condition for anyone to be out in such weather, be it man or beast. And yet such people were indeed out there. Setting up equipment on a small island virtually in the middle of nowhere in the nation of Canada.

Lights, camera, microphones all in rather odd hiding places among the trees and foliage. Seemed quite silly in the scheme of things, but it's what the producer wanted. Said they wanted every inch of the island covered, no stone unturned. No blind spot left unchecked. They wanted this series to be big, to get everything on tape so that resulting footage would translate into ratings. It was going to cost a bit of a fortune but if what the profiles said were true of the participants of this production, it was going to be well worth the money.

"Alright we got good on camera five. How's camera twelve?"

"Still trying to get the machine to pop out of the trees, this storm isn't making this stuff any easier" 

"Yeah I know but it what bosses want. Neither rain nor snow y'know?"

"That's mailmen."

"Eh, same diff."

"No it's not. They're delivering mail were setting up cameras."

"Look you're getting a paycheck either way out of this. Stop complaining and get back to work"

"Yeah yeah, Mr. nice and dry in his trailer"

"Heheh what can I say, it's a job." The technician chuckled as he took a sip from his coffee mug while overlooking the TV monitors showcasing the various cameras around the island. Some we're still offline indicating they weren't set up yet. But a good majority of them were fully functional and ready to go.

"Geez I swear these reality shows get more and more intrusive with each one green lighted. I'm surprised they didn't try to put one in the toilets yet" He shudders at the image of that "Ooookay I didn't need to think about that." He takes another sip as he looks at a few of the monitors. All seemed normal save for pouring rain. Didn't look like even the animals were willing to come out in such weather

"Well good for us" The techie thought "Last thing we need is some bear getting in our way or…" 

Lighting flashed followed by a tremendous boom. On one of the monitor, something that looked human but judging by its arms it was anything but show up on screen. The techie spit out his coffee upon seeing this. "What the ..? What the hell was that?" He looked up at the number and found it to be 66. Quickly working the controls he moved it to see if he could see what just passed by, but there was nothing now but foliage. The techie stared at the screen for a moment, letting himself calm down.

"Was….was I imagining things?" After a moment he shook his head and looked at the rest of the coffee before putting it aside "My doc was right, I really do need to cut back on this stuff"

Meanwhile out in the middle of the woods, in a cave. A bear was sleeping in his hidey-hole, only jarred awake ever so often by the thunder but otherwise ignored it to continue resting. However the sound of rain was suddenly accompanied by another one, footsteps. Catching this, the bear lifted his head to see a figure coming into the cave, sopping wet from the collected water outside.

"Finally! Never thought I find shelter. Lousy storm came out of nowhere." The figure shook himself to get the water off. The bear however wasn't pleased with this intrusion of its territory and willed itself awake, letting off a growl to announce his presence. The figure instantly took notice of this.

"Ah thought this cave might be occupied. Sorry fella but I had a rough travel and I'm not willing to go back out there again. Now we can share this place and have no trouble or…" The bear roared and was already charging toward him. "Very well" the figure signed and waited till the bear closed the distance. Just as it was about to pounce on him, the bear suddenly lost sight of its target and found itself pushed down to the ground on its side. Struggling to get up, the bear caught a glimpse of the figure whose eyes were now glowing red. "I was willing to spare you. But I admit, I am pretty hungry now." The figure smiled showing off fangs. "Care to feed me?"

The bear tried to get to its feet but the figure was already on him. The bear roared out in pain, but this was soon replaced by a more unknown and inhuman one that echoed through the cave and most of the forest before the sound of the rain and thunder were all that was heard once more.


	2. Chapter 2  Lost

Total Undead Drama.

Chapter 2

(A/N: The following takes place in the episode, _The Sucky Outdoors_)

A few days had passed since the storm, the weather cleared up and things had went ahead as scheduled for production on the island in the middle of the Canadian nowhere. Soon the contestants for said show had arrived. None pleased that they had been duped into participating in a shoddy campsite rather than a resort that they were promised. However the host, a one Chris McClean, reminded them that they were under contract so they weren't leaving until they were voted off.

Resigned to their contractual agreement, the participants went along with it. Spilt into two teams known as the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass respectively, both sides competing for immunity with the losers having to let go of one person. All of the participants had their various quirks, hang ups, and faults that either helped their team or contributing to their vote off. But it was thanks to this that the competition became livelier, helping the ratings soar much to the delight of the producers of the show.

Five days into the show, four people had already been voted off and the remaining were doing their best to stay in the game. Their latest challenge was simple; go into the woods for the night on a predetermined trail and make it back to camp the next morning. Seemed simple enough…

"I cant believe you got us lost!"

"I didn't get us lost you did!"

"Oh right, it always my fault!"

"Well I don't see anyone else to blame, so it must be!"

"Why you!"

The two bickering voices belong to a pair of girls walking alone in the woods. At first glance one would think that they were twins with their similar dress of a stripped black and white tank top, pink Daisy Duke shorts and pink sandals. But that's where the similarities ended for one was silm and tan while the other girl was portly and a tad shorter. Regardless of this obvious difference, the two might as well have been joined at the hip for they rarely if ever separated. Spending most of their free time being in each other company and doing typical teenage stuff like talk about boys or go shopping for clothes.

However now that wasn't the case, the two had strayed away from their team for a bit and now were hopelessly lost. Wandering for hours on end, pretty soon their frustration at being unable to find their way back started to be directed at one another. Starting from blaming each other for a variety of things, from their predicament to accusing the other of stealing boyfriends. Things hadn't change much by their current point other then the fact that they were starting to get hungry.

"Ugh isn't there anything to eat in this forest" The pudgy one moaned out loud.

"Oh like you really need to eat, Sadie." Her friend sniped back "I'm surprised you're still able to fit in your clothes as it is."

The pudgy girl, now known as Sadie, gasped at that "Y-You know I'm big boned. I can't believe you say something like that, Katie!"

"Well if the shoe fits" Katie muttered, but deep down she known she had gone too far. But she didn't want to admit it and tried to keep from looking at Sadie directly. But she could already feel the waterworks starting build up in her friend. However before those could be set free, she felt a bit of moisture hit her forehead. "Huh?" it was then she notice that the sky had suddenly grown darker much faster then usual and were now full of dark clouds. Sadie took notice of this too "Oh that's not…"

-KA KOOM- The skies lit up briefly followed by the sound of thunder. Pretty soon a torrent of droplets was pouring down on them. "Rain!" The two yelled as they made a run for it trying to seek any kind of shelter while doing their best to shield themselves from the water. At first all seemed lost as there was no place well covered enough but Kathy noticed a small glow in the distance. "Over there!" The two made a beeline for it, managing to make a rock structure as they got closer. Once they realized it was a cave, the two practically dove right into it. "Oh thank goodness." Sadie panted, glad to finally be out of the torrent "I never thought I be happen to be in someplace so gaudy."

"Yeah, but its not so bad. Just need a bit of a fixer upper…wait what I'm I doing? I'm not talking to you!" Katie huffed and turned her back to her. Sadie looked stunned for a moment before the anger revitalized as well. "Well ….fine then!" And too crossed her arm and turned her back to her. Things went quiet for a bit save for the rain and the occasional thunder crash. The two fuming for a bit but overtime the steam was slowly diminishing and calm was returning to their minds. It was just a guess of who would talk to the other first at that point. But just as they were about to turn around and do so. They heard a growl echoing from the caves and they both perked up.

"Is..is that…a bear?" Katie asked voice shaking, the sounds of heavy footsteps seeming to get closer and closer. "Well we are in a cave." Sadie answered back, her tone just as scared. Pretty soon the sound was almost on them. Prompting the two to suddenly hold onto each other.

"I'm sorry Sadie, I didn't mean what I said" Katie blubbered "You're not fat at all, I..I was just..."

"I know, I'm sorry too" Sadie responded "You didn't get us lost. If I hadn't stopped to look at those plants…"

The footsteps were mere inches away from them causing the two to close their eyes and wait for the inevitable. "Uh…are you girls alright?" A male voice asked causing the two to open their eyes and see a figure that looked their age. He was cacasuin with short brown hair and equally brown eyes. His dress consisted of a red t-shirt with a design of a rain cloud with a lightning bolt on coming from it, black pants with a lopsided belt hanging off the side and some brown sneakers. The boy looked at the two concerned whist holding a lit stick that was on fire as if it was a torch. The girls meanwhile stared in shock at first but that soon passed…and was replaced by something else entirely as they enthusiastically greeted him.

"Hello cutie!"


	3. Chapter 3: Found

Total Undead Drama

Chapter 3

"So I take you girls are lost huh?" The boy chuckled as he led the two further down the cave toward a lighted area "Heh well that makes two of us…or should I say three, I got stuck on this island myself and been here for days. But I never knew my rescuers would be so cute" He winked at the two girls, causing then both to giggle. "So what are your names again?"

"Oh I'm Katie and this is my friend Sadie. We're best friends!"

"Heh close ones from your manner of dress" The boy said nothing their matching outfits

"Yeah we get that a lot." Sadie smiled "So what should we call the one that saved us?"

The boy laughed a bit "No need to go that far but if you want a name. Call me Storm, Storm Fuller. Nice to meet you girls."

"Likewise" They giggled

"So what's a hunk…I mean a guy like you doing out here? Are you a contestant too?" Katie asked

Storm gave a bewildered expression when he heard that. "Contestant?"

"You know? For Total Drama Island?" Sadie added, but Storm shook his head.

"Sorry never heard of it, I got stranded here thanks to a storm. Er, no pun intended. I didn't even know there were people on the island"

"Awww." Both girls said at the same time. Before Sadie added "Oh you poor sweetie. It must've been so hard for you out here by yourself."

Storm shrugged "I got by, I know a thing or two about survivalist training and found some food in the woods not to mention some fresh water in the cave."

The girls' eyes lit up upon hearing that, that they nearly couldn't contain their giddiness.

"He charming, he's cute, and he knows his way around a forest…" Katie beamed in her thoughts

"….Such a Jackpot! Thank you higher powers." Sadie likewise thought on the same page.

Storm raised an eyebrow at their daydream expressions. "Uh you girls alright?"

The two snapped out of their dazes upon hearing that, Katie being the first to answer

"Huh oh yeah, yeah s-sorry. Still reeling from the rain."

"Oh well I got a campfire going, don't worry about bears or nothing, I already checked the place. It's empty."

"Oooh romati…I mean neat" Sadie smiled, albeit a little flustered. Katie seeing this threw her arm onto her friend's shoulder.

"Uh could you excuse us?" She moved Sadie aside and lowered her voice so Storm wouldn't be able to hear. "Okay I think it's obvious we both think he's a dreamboat right?"

"Oh no doubt about it"

"And we both want to get to know him, right? But of course we need some alone time for that to happen."

Sadie nodded in agreement "True…soooo rock, scissors, paper?"

"Read my mind, best of three. Loser watches Desperate Housewives on the iPod. And no making out with the boy until the loser gets a chance to know him"

"Agreed!" The two shook hands and started to play for their coveted cutie prize. Katie won the first round with a scissors. But Sadie came back with paper in the second, leaving it down to a final match. After the three count, the game ended in Sadie's favor with a decisive win of rock over Katie's scissors.

"Oooh darn it" Katie pouted "Fine fine, you get first crack at him."

"Eeeeee" Sadie squealed before pulling out the iPod and giving it to Katie "Don't worry; I marked the latest episode for ya."

"Thanks Sads" Both girls hugged before heading back to Storm who was stoking the campfire. Looking up when the two headed back toward him.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah just having a little girl talk is all." Katie answered "Uh is there a private spot for me. I gotta do…girl things"

"Girl th…?" His eyes widened and he blushed a bit "Oooh uh, just go further down the cave. There should be a rock that'll keep you hidden from us."

"Thanks much. Will be right back." Katie gave a glance to Sadie who nodded in kind before she headed off out of sight.

"Ah sorry about that" Storm said flustered "The whole "girl thing" threw me for a loop so…"

"Oh no it's fine, it was pretty sudden and all so I don't blame ya." Sadie chuckled "So you from around here? Uh Canada I mean?"

"Hmm oh no no, the states, I'm just here on a visit. Coming from seeing some friends in British Columbia, ever heard of this small place called Elkford? Wonderful little town, very secluded out there in the mountains. I thought I take a little boat tour before I headed back and well…like I said, a storm hit and stranded be here."

"Oooh interesting." Sadie beamed "Tell me more about yourself."

"Only if you do likewise." Storm chuckled, earning a giggle from Sadie. The two engaged in conversation for a bit. Learning about one another, their interests, their future plans etc. But one thing of note that really made Sadie giddy was that Storm didn't have a girlfriend meaning he was single or in Sadie's mind, "Up for grabs"

As the topic dwindled down like the falling rain outside, Storm move the conversation into something a little bit more…active.

0000

"Okay close your eyes. You lose the game if you open them."

Sadie chuckled and did so "Like this?"

"Yup now don't open them" Sadie could feel him leaning in and soon felt the touch of his lips against her cheek. "O-Oh my, he certainly is forward. But I'm not complaining." She thought to herself "I know I shouldn't do this since I promised Katie but…what's a few little pecks. Besides, he's such a great kisser"

Storm held the kiss for a few minutes before finally stop and letting out a elated sigh. " Mmm your so soft, it's like tasting a marshmallow. You don't…mind if I continue, do you?"

"Heheh, like go ahead." She snickered. Keeping her eyes closed. Soon she could feel him coming to her cheek and kissing that before working his way down, Sadie giggling all the way from the tickle of his lips. Soon he was at her neck where the feeling was starting to make her laugh out loud. But something suddenly changed, it felt like he was getting a little rough "H-Hey like, go a little easy". But he didn't seem to listen and continued till she felt a sting of pain. "AHH hey that hurt. Stop it!" She opened her eyes and pushed at him to get him off. However once she caught a view of him she gasped.

His skin suddenly seemed paler and his eyes now sported a red, almost inhuman tint to them. His ears now seem pointed not quite elflike but certainly not human either. However the biggest draw came from his mouth which now sported a set of fangs with a dribble of blood hanging off the corner.

Sadie looked on in horror trying to process it before she could finally speak "V-V-V-VAMPIRE!" Storm grinned a bit "Yeah sorry, but hey you did give me permission." He licked his lips "So why don't I finish!" He leaned in going back for her neck.

"NO!" Sadie yelled trying to push against him, but he was so strong. She started beating on him hoping to drive him back. "KATIE! KATIE HELP ME!" But her pleas went unanswered. "KATIE! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Kill?" Storm said a bit offended "It's not like that. I'm just…feeding. It's just my way after all." He continued to lean in while Sadie fought desperately with him, managing to actually scratch his cheek. However it didn't even faze him. What's more, Sadie noticed the cut quickly disappearing. Returning his cheek to the way it was as if someone had hit rewind on him. She could feel her strength starting to fail her as Storm continued to lean in more and more. Eventually he had managed to get a hand to the back of her head and she could feel him forcing her to expose her neck.

"NO! NOOO!" She cried her hands now pressed against his body and no longer able to fight him off. Yet, despite the monstrous appearance, Storm's expression had a claiming look to it, as if to say "Forgive me, but trust me it'll be alright". In fact as Sadie look into his eyes, she could feel herself getting lost in them. Her will to fight dampening even more, soon offering no resistance to his advances. Storm, seeing this, smiled and leaned in, kissing her on the lips.

Pretty soon she could feel herself being laid down as he continued to kiss her. Her senses becoming more and more overwhelmed with pleasure. Sadie knew it was just part of his powers to claim her but fighting it just made her want to experience it more. Eventually she couldn't resist anymore and gave into the well of unearthly yet fantastic feeling. Sadie was now at his beck and call. Hugging and kissing him back. Lifting her leg up so he could kiss then bite into it drawing more blood, but by this point she didn't mind the pain, in fact she welcomed it, moaning lustfully with each bite. Before Sadie knew it, she was even removing her top for him to allow more skin to show as well as her breasts.

"So beautiful" He cooed as he kissed her "To be honest I really wasn't expecting anyone else on the island. I was more than happy to subside on the blood of the forest animals. But I couldn't pass up human blood." He purred "But trust me, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Sadie moaned in response rubbing her hand across his face until finally uttering her last human words "Thank you, you're a wonderful person. I can see that now…just promise me…"

Storm smiled "Don't worry; I would never separate you two." Storm smiled "She'll be right there with you by her side" He leaned in and gave her one last kiss and then whispered in her ear.

"Thank you in advance for the meal."

The last thing Sadie knew, there was a loud growl, a flash of fangs, her shorts being tore away, her being lifted into the air, something sharp raking across her back, and a moment of pain before darkness claimed her.

0000

"Hehe that was a good episode" Katie said taking the headphones off and stopping the iPod before taking notice of the clock "Oh my, I didn't think it'd run that long." She looked around and noticed she was the only one still around the campfire. "Wha? Where they go?" She then pouted "Oooh I bet Sadie went and tried to make a move on him. No fair, we agreed on the rules of Rock, Paper Scissors. And to think I trusted her again."

The sound of footsteps caught her attention "Well if it isn't the newlyweds. Couldn't keep to yourself could you Sads"

"Aww don't blame her" She heard Storm say "We were just doing something to pass the time while we waited for you. Don't worry, I like you both equally. Sadie just went first."

"Well that…wait first?" Katie questioned "First for what?"

It was then he came into the light of the campfire, revealing the blood on his mouth. In his hands he carried the naked body of Sadie was much paler looking then before with a look of elation on her face. However she was unmoving with two pinpricks at her throat. Katie looked on wide in horror at the display while Storm smiled "Why first to get "kissed" of course."

"W-What did you do to her?!"

Storm licked his lips "Isn't it obvious? I would think girls like you would know something about vampires in this day and age. Especially with that silly book series going around." He shook his head "I swear we'll never get our credibility back with that one."

"V-Vampire?! " Katie squeaked " But that's impossible! Vampires can't exist!"

Storm floated to the ceiling with Sadie's body. "Oh no?" It was then he dropped an arm and the body of Sadie fell from that grasp however he held onto her feet, hanging her upside down.

"Sadie!" Katie screamed as she looked on in horror "What are you doing?!"

"Her body had more blood in her then I thought. So I'm hanging her upside down to get the rest out." He holds out a hand and a rope comes to him, to which he ties Sadie's legs to a stalagmite in the ceiling before letting her drop. "There we go".

Katie found herself speechless as her friend, a person she's known for years was now being hanged in front of her like a piece of meat in a freezer. But the worst was yet to come as, just as Storm stated, the blood begin dripping from her neck where she was bitten. Storm floated down , and started licking from the wound. "Delicious…"

"No…NO…NOOO!" Katie yelled as she charges at him and tried to pry him off. "GET OFF HER, Y-YOU MONSTER!" However he caught her hand, turning to her. She gasped as she saw the blood dripping from his mouth and the very visible fangs within it.

"I'm sorry, I know it cruel but she's too far gone now to be saved and it's the only way I could drain her. You'll see…in fact." His eyes glowed as he leaned toward her "She asked for you to join ussss". Katie's eyes widen and she kicked at him, breaking his grip before running out of the cave into the pouring rain. Storm silently watched her go before sighing and turning back to Sadie, rubbing her face.

"Don't worry; she will be by your side. I wasn't lying when I said I liked you two." He smiled "To think, I find two perfectly good girls to make into vampire brides." He leaned in and kissed her forehead "Mmm it'll be Elkford all over again. Only you'll be the first this time." What the he let out a inhuman growl and proceed to finishing his deed.

Soon the girl known as Sadie…was dead.


End file.
